RWBY Gemini
by NerveWrecker
Summary: Sam dies a life of which he had no particular attachment to, but he founds himself in a dark space with something telling him that he has the chance to reincarnate, and is allowed a power, the power of Gemini / This is something I have written on a whim and don't know if I will continue Rated M due to some swearing


**This is something that I have written on a whim and am not sure if I will continue, I will also warn you that I am not confident in my writing so proceed at your own risk, Gemini a power that I've always had in my head and wanted to write a story with but after trying have found hard to write about so it ended up being something that I tend to use in my imagination to come up with interesting possibilities and scenarios, this is a try at using it with the RWBY universe**

As Sam lay on the road dying, looking at the blue sky he tried to hold back a sigh which then devolved to a coughing fit mixed with blood.

It was pretty stupid really, cliche even.

So the first thought that came to his mind now was.

'To die saving someone from getting run over… what is this, a shity novel?'

Not that he regretted it though, the person he saved was actually the daughter of his neighbors.

She was a cute kid really.

Only 11 little years she had lived, he couldn't bring himself to let her life end so shortly, not when she was still so naive and pure.

Besides, he didn't have much of a will to live either.

Call him weak if you want, but he just couldn't find anything to give him drive, something that made him tick, an objective, a goal, something, anything!

But he couldn't.

Not for a lack of trying though, because try he did.

Try he did…

Sports like football, rugby, baseball, tennis at the start.

When that didn't work he tried martial arts like Muay Thai, boxing, karate, judo

That one worked for a while but even then it still felt something was missing.

So he searched for what it was and after a long time he understood what it was that he was missing.

A purpose.

When he came to that conclusion, it clicked and he felt he was right

So he tried to find one.

And God now thinking back on it wasn't that a waste of time

You see Sam didn't have any parents, they died when he was young

Then came his Uncle, who took care of him for a while until he had to move because of his job

Sam wanted to stay, didn't want to leave the place he was used to calling home, so his Uncle let him stay, and asked for the neighbors to help check up on him every once in a while

They of course agreed, the place was a close neighborhood where everyone knew each other and they knew how his parents died.

But that's the thing, if a kid went through enough shit it would come to no surprise if he matured early, not to mention that he was already a pretty mature kid before his parents died.

But with the death of his parents and change of guardian, and then almost moving from what he considered home if he didn't manage to convince his Uncle, plus living alone through the rest of his life, naivety was a thing he didn't need, it was unnecessary, a burden and potentially dangerous

But when you stop being naive you start seeing how the world works, or at least what you usually overlook

Things like how people talk behind your back, understanding that people lie, knowing that you can't trust everyone, to name a few

Even reading people's expressions and looking for the signs of when they lie, which he decided to learn a long time ago due to curiosity, and boy do they lie a lot

Thinking back on it he was surprised he didn't turn out a cynic but he could also guess why that was

It was because he could understand why they did it.

He didn't really know why but he always found it easy to understand the reasons for people's actions, or more accurately, he always found it easy to understand the mindset of others

And so finding a purpose or an objective wasn't something easy

Much the opposite.

Charity seemed nice, but it didn't feel like it had any effect and felt like he was wasting time on a pointless endeavor, working to make money and get rich also didn't feel right, he didn't see the point to having so much money since he didn't have anything that he wanted it for, if anything it would only make him a target for robbers

Anything else he could think of also didn't feel right, so he decided to wait and see where life took him

He just wasn't expecting that it would be here

And so as the little girl cried on top of him while calling out big brother he let out a soft peaceful smile and said both to her and himself

"It's alright"

He then closed his eyes and stopped breathing and waited curious for what would happen now

Though this wasn't quite what he expected

Currently he was somewhere completely completely dark and in front of him floated a blue interface box with the words

_You have been selected to be reincarnated in a fantasy world_

_(Due to this you are allowed to keep your memories after reincarnation)_

_Do you accept?_

_Yes/No_

"Hum… yes?"

_Due to your world not having supernatural powers you are allowed to choose an ability to reincarnate with._

_To do so think of the ability you wish and you shall be presented with the specifics of the ability with either an improvement of what was thought or a downgrade _

'An ability huh?

So like the cheats that appear in novels... actually scratch that I'd rather not think of that…

But what should I choose?

What about a time ability, that would be awesome.

Actually that would probably be downgraded.'

Then he thought of how lonely his last life was bit his lip

"This is probably a bad idea but… is it possible to duplicate me while keeping my minds somewhat connected?"

A response came immediately

_Negative_

He let out a sigh

"Right, thought so…"

Then an idea struck him

"What about splitting my soul, and keeping a connection or something?"

This time the response took a while

_There has been found a world in which the ability is possible, displaying specifics _

**_Gemini_**_: Soul is split in two and forces the creation of twins during your creation and rebirth _

_The two will have their souls connected due to initially being only one _

_After birth the souls will eventually develop to be comparable to a normal soul after time_

_Through the connection the two individuals will automatically share knowledge and skill(private knowledge can be retained by choice)_

_Basic understanding of each other's intentions through the connection _

_Training of the body will be shared equally between the two(slowed to 50% individually)_

_Do you wish to choose this ability?_

_Yes/No_

Sam was dumbfounded

"It… It actually worked…"

He wasn't expecting it to actually work since he wasn't sure if souls were even a thing, and even if they were, messing with the soul probably wasn't easy

Though thinking about it properly he was dead…

"Y-Yes"

_Are you sure?_

_This ability will not improve any more than this_

That gave him a bit of a pause but after thinking about it for a moment he made his decision

"Yes"

The ability was already very powerful, probably stupidly so, and this way he wouldn't have to be somewhere unknown alone.

He didn't want to be alone again.

_Ability has been confirmed _

_You shall now be reincarnated_

_Good luck in your new life_

He started to feel tired like he hadn't slept for a week straight but because he knew why, he slowly closed his eyes and whispered

"Thank you"

=

When he woke up again it was when he presumed he was being born, and like being pulled by a strong current he was pushed into the light and the pulled by a pair of hands

"Its a healthy boy, prepare for the next one!"

He was then passed to the hands of what he assumed was his father who was a man who could only be represented by the color black, black hair, black eyes and dark clothes and to his major surprise a pair of black panther ears on top of his head

The man looked somewhat intimidating but currently he held a gentle expression like he was holding the most precious and gentle thing in the world, which made him feel warm

He then looked at his mother who was giving birth to his other part, his other him, who he could feel through the link was both really excited and slightly annoyed, probably at being second

His mother had the complete opposite appearance of his father, or in other words, represented by the color white with white hair and pale blue eyes

After inspecting his parents he brought his attention to himself and managed to confirm that he indeed had inherited his dad's ears

This brought him a strange but at the same time natural feeling of having two pairs of ears and new muscles on top of his head which were twitching uncontrollably at the moment

After confirming that he brought his attention to his… brother, wow that was stranger to him than he thought it would be

His brother was like his father having his black hair and eyes

Through the connection he managed to know that he was more like his mother with white hair and pale blue eyes while also keeping the panther ears but instead of black they were white

He also managed to understand through the connection that his brother was envious which made him feel slightly smug, but that vanished in an instant

His father brought him to his mother, took his brother in his arms and asked

"Have you decided on the names, Bianca?"

His mother looked at them exhausted but with a look full of love and nodded

"This one here will be Snow, and that one will Onyx"

She paused and looked at our father

"What do you think Noir?"

"It's perfect, they're perfect"

He said with a smile

=

"Boys, dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!"

Snow and Onyx scream while running downstairs

They were currently 8 years old, and in the time that passed they managed to discover quite a lot about the world they reincarnated in.

They were in the world of RWBY or Remnant of you will

It took quite a bit to discover for various reasons such as them being babies and… as ashamed as they were to admit it, they hadn't watched the series, and had only read fanfictions which they ran into by luck and got interested in in their past life

A fact which frustrated them until the possibility of them ending up in a completely unknown world struck them and covered in cold sweat, since then they had decided to stay grateful and count their blessings

They had also tested Gemini out to make sure of it's capabilities

And what that means is pretty much that they had played a bunch of games in their scrolls to test out their teamwork, since they weren't able to do much else

Through this they came to the conclusion that teamwork came as naturally as breathing for them due to the connection, it was like they were always aware of what the other was doing and intended to do unconsciously

The one other thing they managed to test was the physical part of the ability, but it only served as confirmation since it was pretty specific in the details

More importantly though is that they had found out who their family was and though they did not appear in the cannon the two of them had to admit that they were worried in the beginning

After all they later realized that their mother had the physical characteristics of a Schnee and had a father who was a faunus

From the little they knew one thing was for sure, the Schnee and Faunus don't have a good relationship, excluding Weiss when she goes to beacon and meets Blake

And even then there were some bumps on that road

So the two got to work and with a lot of time, a couple puppy eyes here and there to Mama Bianca and Papa Noir (Ruby would be proud) and they managed to get what they were after.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing

Mama Bianca wasn't a Schnee nor was she related to them, apparently just genetics at work there, and their Dad also wasn't a White Fang like they feared he could be which was… underwhelming if relieving really

They were pretty much just background characters, Dad was a Hunter which was cool although somewhat concerning with the possibility that he might die due to work one day, and Mom was the owner of dust shop which also sold some things Hunters needed, probably Dad's touch

Either way things were going fine and they'd decided to try and become Hunters, if for nothing else than to be able to defend themselves and their parents in the future from the shitstorm that was coming, specially with them being in the epicenter, Vale, of all places

Snow sighed

"What's wrong sweety?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing Mom just thinking about school"

Bianca raised an eyebrow

"You? Thinking about school?"

"Y-Yeah, you know, stuff that happened today, like… like…"

Bianca sighed

"Snow, we both know you don't do anything in school, you really have to make some friends"

Onyx sniggered, only to be silenced by a glare from Bianca

"The same goes for you as well Onyx, you two are in the same boat"

"R-Right, don't worry Mom, you know that we're just too cool for the other kids at school"

"Right, it's definitely not because the two of you avoid and ignore the other kids"

She narrowed her eyes to stare at the two of them who looked down at the table nervous

Only looking up sighing in relief at the sound of their mothers giggles

"Relax, you know I'm messing with you two, I've already pretty much accepted that you two won't make any friends your age"

"I guess that's just the price of being so awesome" Onyx said with a grin

Snow shook his head with a wry smile "It's not that I haven't tried, but after the first couple times I just figured there's no point, we don't really have anything in common with them"

Bianca hummed in agreement

"Noir, should be home in a bit, I talked with him earlier on the scroll and he said he was rushing home"

At that they both brightened up

"I thought he only got back tomorrow?" Said Snow slightly surprised

"That's Dad for you, making extra time like it's nothing" Onyx said with a grin

"Did he say the reason?"

"No, but I doubt he'll miss the chance to brag to you two so you just have to wait until he gets home"

There was a knock on the door

Snow and Onyx exchanged a look and took off running to open the door

"Dad!" Both cheered after opening

"Hey! Who're my two big guys?" Noir said with the two of them now on his shoulder

"How did you get back early?"Onyx asked excited

"Oh, you know there's nothing that can hide from me and my ears, stupid grimm though they could hide thought, they could just get away after attacking, but I made sure to wipe them down to the very last and run back to you guys!" Noir laughed while boasting

"Hum, then mister big guy won't even give his wife a kiss?" Bianca said with a teasing smile

"Of course I will my fair lady"

"My Hero"

Snow and Onyx had already started doing master acrobatics to escape from on top of their father and started running

"Nope! We're out!" Onyx screamed as he ran upstairs

"A warning next time, please!" Was what came from Snow

As they closed the door to their room they both released a sigh of relief

"I really don't need to see that" Onyx said a grim expression

Snow sighed "He just got back after 3 days, I guess we should have expected it"

Onyx nodded silently

"Do you think we should ask him yet? We're almost 9, still not fully grown, yeah, but if we wait much more we may fall behind the Main cast, I don't think we'll be as bad as Jaune was in the beginning even if we start late but..."

Snow looked down slightly with a smile "It should be fine to ask as our birthday present, we've been easing them into the idea that we want to be Hunters so it won't come as much of a surprise, plus Dad didn't seem too opposed to the idea"

Onyx nodded "I've been doing what you told me, 'Use your loud mouth to barrage him with stuff about Hunters!' I guess I got my point across" he finished with a grin

Snow chuckled "I really don't know how we diverged so much, seeing as we started as pretty much the same person"

"I guess we're just that awesome"

Snow shook his head "I just hope your ego doesn't bite you in the ass when we become Hunters"

Onyx shrugged "I guess you'll have to hold me down so that I don't fly to the sun"

Snow laughed "I guess I will, huh? Only if you handle the annoying people for me though"

Onyx looked almost offended "That's like my job AND only fun thing I have to do! Of course I will!"

They were both silent for a moment before breaking down laughing

They bumped fists before Snow said

"I'm glad we chose the ability we did"

"So am I bro, so am I"

=

The sound of swords clashing pause as three people separated from each other, two teens one with white hair and pale blue eyes and the other with black hair and black eyes, both stared warily at the man in all black on the other side

As Snow and Onyx watched their father they still couldn't help but be impressed as even when he took both of them on at full strength he still managed to have the luxury to hold back

'I guess that's a real Hunter for you' thought Snow

Onyx caught his breath before saying "Come on old man you've been holding out on us, and here I thought we were catching up"

"How am I to hold my head high as your pops if I can't even handle you guys right now?" Noir laughed while asking

"True, and I honestly can't really say I didn't expect it, I mean, with a semblance like mine if I didn't I'd be asking for shame"

After they'd had their auras unlocked it had crossed their mind that they might still get semblances

After all, while Gemini was powerful and could probably pass off as a semblance it didn't feel like one

And so after years of having their auras unlocked and now full fledged 15 year olds ready to go to Signal, they had indeed discovered their semblances

Namely, Precognition for Onyx and Psychometry for Snow, both of which were powerful semblances… if not for the fact that they felt somewhat weak, at least right now

Currently with Precognition Onix was able to know what the opponent would do up until a grand total of… 0.1 seconds…

Sure it was a powerful semblance but they still felt like a semblance should be more powerful

The same went for Psychometry, he could view what happened to an object and a certain area around it up to 24 hours back, again powerful, but go past those 24 hours and it's useless

Because of this they tried to find out why this was and after bouncing ideas around for what felt like forever they had come to the conclusion that it was probably due Gemini

After all they had split their soul, their aura in two, it shouldn't come as a surprise that their semblances were affected

So they made the most of it, as from what they'd seen, it seemed like their semblances could improve, however slow it would be

And besides, they already had one another, they already had Gemini, their semblances were pretty much a bonus at this point and they'd feel like ungrateful brats if they complained

Snow chuckled

"Now, now, Onyx, I think you didn't need a semblance to figure that out"

Onyx nodded as if considering the words "Meh, I guess so, Dad's always been easily predictable"

The three heard footsteps from the side and turned to look at Bianca

"It's getting late boys, come inside, dinner's almost ready"

The three of them lowered their guard against each other and went to store their swords

"Still can't believe you two are already going to Signal" Noir said with a wry smile

"You can't expect us to stay here forever, you know I can't keep myself out of trouble too long, and I gotta find new people to mess with!" Onyx said with a wide smile

Snow shook his head at that and said with a slight smile "It'll be interesting, or at least something new to look forward to"

"Yeah, I mean, you know we never liked normal school, first, it's too easy, and second it eats into our time to train, unnecessarily so, and because of that we never got any proper free time" Onyx said with a peeved look

"And the two of you never got any actual friends now that I think about it, hopefully that'll be something that changes at combat school" Bianca cut in

She was right, but it wasn't entirely their fault, they tried to be friendly in the beginning, so when that didn't work they decided to ignore the others outright, it's not like they had much free time to spare because of training either, so it's not like they actually lost anything

So Snow responded with a reassuring smile "I can't promise anything, but, probably, we'll have more free time, and the people there will have more similar tastes to ours due to the nature of the school so I don't think you have to worry"

Bianca nodded and sighed "It'll be more quiet around here with you two gone"

"It'll be alright Mom, we'll call back and visit once in a while" Snow reassured

"I really want to tease you two about finding a girlfriend, but without even being able to make friends, I think I've already lost hope"

Bianca faked a tragic despairing look on her face and Noir broke down laughing behind them

"C-Come on Mom have a little faith, with how awesome we are girls are gone be falling left and right"

Onyx tried to make himself sound confident and Snow just had a bitter look on his face while looking at his Mom

Bianca gave them both a tight hug

"You two are just so easy to tease, but really though I'm gonna miss you two"

"We'll miss you too Mom"

"What about me!" Noir complained with a mock betrayed look

"We'll miss you too Dad" they said as they flashed him a grin

=

"And here we are, Signal… so what's the plan?" Onyx said and then look towards Snow

They were currently on the rooftop of a building from which they could view the entrance of Signal which was filled with people going inside

Snow continued to look at the people going into Signal a moment before responding

"There's not really much to plan, we go to Signal, do our best, and that's pretty much it"

Onyx face palmed and asked, his tone grim

"Please tell me this is gonna be more fun than normal school at least…"

Snow shrugged "Maybe, probably not what you were expecting though"

Onyx groaned in response

Snow consoled "Hey, Yang managed to get through this so it can't be that bad"

Onyx sighed and nodded reluctantly "I guess so, and with her there at least we'll have someone to fight"

Snow chuckled "Yeah I guess so"


End file.
